Noah Fallon Stories
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: A number of one-shots about Noah Jacob Fallon.
1. Nothing Special

**This is an idea I had months ago but wasn't sure whether to post it or not. It's just a silly oneshot idea and hope you like it! **

* * *

Mal stands by the mirror straightening his bowtie as Natara walks downstairs while fixing her hair. She then turns to face Noah and Kai stood in the living room.

**Natara:**" Okay, No candy or energy drinks because it just makes you hyperactive! And I don't want you getting into any trouble while we're gone."

**Noah:**" I won't mom!"

Natara laughs as she looks down at her eight year old son.

**Natara:**" That's good sweetheart; but I was actually talking to Kai!"

**Kai:**" Hey! I'm not that bad, I'm the best babysitter ever!"

Mal scoffs as he turns to face Kai with a scowl.

**Mal:**" Really? And what about the park incident when Noah was five?"

**Kai:**" It was an honest mistake! And I eventually brought the right kid back!"

**Mal:**" Yeah well if anything like that happens again, I will kill you this time. The only reason I didn't before was because Natara talked me out of it!"

**Kai:**" And I will always be eternally grateful to Agent hot-"

He stops mid-sentence when Mal glares at him.

**Natara:**" Dinner with my parents shouldn't last too long, we'll be back at about 11pm. So please make sure that Noah is in bed by then."

**Kai:**" Yes ma'am!"

Natara kneels down to face Noah and kisses his cheek.

**Natara:**" Now are you going to be okay with your uncle Kai sweetie?"

Noah nods and smiles, pulling Natara into a hug. Mal walks over and ruffles Noah's hair.

**Mal:**" We'll be back soon little man but while we're gone; it wouldn't be a bad thing if you gave Kai a hard time."

Natara stands back and glares at Mal as she shakes her head with a small smirk on her face. She walks towards the front door and takes her jacket from the coat rack.

**Natara:**" Come on, we really should be going or we're gonna be late."

**Kai:**" Don't worry Natara; I'll take good care of your Maltara baby!"

**Natara:**" Kai, Noah is eight years old; can you please stop calling him that!"

**Mal:**" Yeah, what the hell does it even mean?!"

**Kai:**" Look no matter how old he gets; he will always be a Maltara baby!"

**Mal:**" Fine whatever, come on Nat we'd better be going."

**Natara:**" Okay."

Natara turns back for second as Mal waits by the open door.

**Natara:**" Behave Noah!"

**Noah:**" Okay mom love you!"

**Natara:**" I love you too."

With that, Mal and Natara walk out the door hand in hand then drive away. Silence falls over the two boys as Kai then turns to Noah.

**Kai:**" Soooo, what do you want to do?"

**Noah:**" I don't know? Video games?"

* * *

Kai and Noah both sit with controllers in their hands; rapidly clicking away until they hear a beeping noise. As Kai throws his arms up in the air while cheering.

**Kai:**" Whooo! Beat you again little Mal! Fifth time in a row, no one can defeat Kalaba what what!"

**Noah:**" So unfair, you totally cheated!"

**Kai:**" Did not!"

**Noah:**" Did too! I demand a rematch!"

**Kai:**" Fine but your just gonna lose again!"

* * *

A little while later…

Noah and Kai sit opposite each other with cards in their hands,as they both glance at each other from time to time before looking back at their cards.

**Kai:**" Got any three's?"

**Noah:**" Go Fish."

Noah suddenly shoots his head up as he quickly looks behind him.

**Noah:**" What was that?"

**Kai:**" What?"

As if on cue, they hear a bang and shuffling noises.

**Noah:**" That!"

**Kai:**" I'm sure it's nothing."

**Noah:**" Well if it's nothing go check it out!"

**Kai:**" Why me?!"

**Noah:**" Because you're the grown up and I'm the kid!"

Kai groans under his breath as he hesitantly stands to his feet and grabs a bottle of barbeque sauce from the pizza they ordered earlier.

**Noah:**" Good thinking Kai, what are you gonna do with that? Barbeque sauce the guy to death?"

Noah's voice drips with sarcasm as he smirks at Kai. Kai sneaks towards the kitchen doorway then presses himself up against the wall as he stands in a ninja style pose.

**Kai:**" Well it was the first thing I saw, what do you suggest I use?"

Noah shrugs then flops back down onto the couch. Kai jumps into the kitchen as he flips on the light switch, barbeque sauce in hand; he checks the room to find it empty. Letting out a sigh of relief, he stands up straight and places the bottle of sauce on the counter. After checking once more that the room is definitely empty, he walks back towards the living room.

**Kai:**" No problem, little dude the coast is clear."

As he enters the living room, he sees two thugs holding Noah. And in between; stands Maleko Iona.

**Kai:**" Oh fudge!"

**Maleko:**" Kai, it's been a while."

**Kai:**" What do you want Maleko?"

**Maleko:**" Your little girlfriend paid me a visit recently!"

**Kai:**" Ahhh my beautiful Kara, how is my angel doing?"

**Maleko:**" I wouldn't know, she seems to have disappeared... and with my money!"

**Kai:**" Yeah she's great isn't she?"

Maleko storms towards Kai and grabs hold of him by the collar of his shirt.

**Maleko:**" Listen Kai, this isn't funny! I want her back and I want my money!"

**Kai:**" And what do you want me to do about it?"

**Maleko:**" I don't know she's your girlfriend, figure it out!"

Noah starts laughing loudly as everyone turns to face at him.

**Maleko:**" What the hell are you laughing at?"

**Noah:**" Oh nothing, just the fact that Kai has a girlfriend!"

**Kai:**" I'll have you know I'm quite the ladies' man!"

**Noah:**" Sure Kai whatever you say!"

Maleko smirks as he turns back to face Kai.

**Maleko:**" Heh, I like this kid he's funny. Maybe I'll let him live once you point me in the right direction."

**Noah:**" Whoa whoa whoa, what I did I do?"

**Kai:**" Don't worry mini Mal, everything's gonna be fine!"

Maleko then pulls a gun from his holster and points it at Kai.

**Maleko:**" Don't make promises to the kid you can't keep Kai!"

Suddenly Noah kicks one of the thugs holding him and punches the other in his gut; one falls to the ground winded but the other lunges towards him. Noah quickly grabs a vase and smashes it over the thug's head, knocking him out. Kai takes this as a chance to knee Maleko in stomach, then runs for the back door and holds it open.

**Kai:**" Noah come on quickly!"

Noah runs towards the door, as the two of them sprint into the street and run down the sidewalk.

**Noah:**" Think we lost em?"

They turn and look to see Maleko and his thugs racing after them.

**Kai:**" Errrm I'm gonna say no!"

They pick up their pace as they take off further down the street.

**Maleko:**" Don't let them get away!"

Noah and Kai keep running down the street, they come to a dead end and stand panting.

**Noah:**" What now?"

Kai looks around and see an alleyway further down the street.

**Kai:**" Quick down there!"

Kai and Noah run down the street as they push past pedestrians and cut down the alleyway. Maleko's thugs finally catch up, shooting their guns as the bullets ping on the concrete a few metres in front of Kai and Noah.

One of the thugs grabs Kai and drags him back, he wraps his arm around Kai's neck and starts to squeeze, cutting off Kai's oxygen. Noah stops in his tracks as the other thug runs at him with his gun drawn. Noah's quick to tackle him as the gun slides away. He then makes his way towards the other thug strangling Kai, as he leaps onto his back clawing at his face causing him to let go of Kai as he stumbles around, trying to pull Noah off of him.

**Thug:**" Ahhh get this little rat off me!"

Maleko lunges at Kai with his gun drawn. Kai dodges out the way as he picks up a stray plank of wood from the alley floor, he swings it around striking Maleko across the head as he falls to the fall unconscious.

Noah then quickly jumps down to his feet and kicks the thug in his shin as Kai hits him from behind. The thug keels over in pain as Noah then finishes him off with one final blow, knocking him out. Kai stands in pure shock and silence as he looks at Maleko and his thugs laid on the floor unconscious.

**Kai:**" Holy handkerchiefs Noah! Who taught you to fight like that?!"

**Noah:**" My dad."

**Kai:**" Of course he did."

* * *

Later…

After calling Blaise to take care of the thugs and swearing to secrecy that she never breathe a word to Mal and Natara, they walk back to the Fallon house. Kai looks down at Noah still in amazement.

**Kai:**" Mini Mal that was awesome! You've got some serious skills!"

**Noah:**" Well I always wanted to be a super hero just like my dad and that was super totally wicked! I dare anyone else to take on Noah Jacob Fallon! Come on Kai I dare you!"

**Kai:**" Heh no thanks little dude I'm good!"

* * *

When they finally get back they rush around cleaning up, sweeping and hiding the broken vase. Just as they finish, Mal and Natara arrive home. Noah and Kai both freeze on the spot and stand side by side facing the door. Mal and Natara slowly step inside as Natara looks at Noah suspiciously.

**Natara:**" Noah I thought told you to be in bed by the time your dad and I got home."

**Noah:**" I know but I wanted to see you before I went to sleep."

Natara raises her eyebrow skeptically then her face softens into a smile.

**Natara:**" Alright, I'll let you off this time!"

Noah runs up to Natara and pulls her into a hug; Mal observes this with a smile as he pulls off his coat.

**Mal:**" So what did you and Kai get up to while we were gone?"

Noah pulls away from Natara and glances at Kai before looking back at his dad.

**Noah:**" You know, just the usual boring stuff. Nothing special."

* * *

**I know it's not that good but I had to write it down. :)**

**Please review! Jade xx**


	2. Finding Fallon

**Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed 'Nothing Special' I've decided that I'm going to do a few one-shots about Noah Fallon because I really like his character so here's another one-shot, I hope you like it!**

* * *

The clock struck one in the afternoon as Natara walked through the front door. As she dropped her armful of case files onto the coffee table, she paused for a second when she heard nothing. Nothing at all and this worried her. She walked through to the kitchen to find it empty. The worry now setting deep into Natara's face as she rushed upstairs. Throwing every door open to once again find empty rooms, Natara stood on the stairs as she ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. Taking a deep breath, her attention was caught by the front door opening as she rushed back down the stairs.

**Natara:**" Noah?! Is that you?!"

As she reached the front door, Mal looked at her with concern when he saw the worry on her face.

**Mal:**" It's just me, why what's wrong?"

**Natara:**" I can't find Noah! I've looked everywhere!"

Mal placed a hand on Natara's shoulder as he gave her a reassuring smile.

**Mal:**" Hey, don't worry we'll find him. I'm sure he's here somewhere."

**Natara:**" Mal, I swear if anything has happened to him-"

**Mal:**" Nat calm down, I'm sure he's fine."

Natara sighed deeply and nodded as Mal walked through the living room towards the kitchen. Natara collected herself as she rushed upstairs again. Opening the door that led to the attic, Natara felt a wave of relief as she heard the voice of her eight year old son.

As she heard approaching footsteps behind her, she turned to see Mal with the same look of relief across his face. As he came closer Natara placed her finger across her lips gesturing for him to be quiet, Mal nodded as he stood by his wife's side. Natara smiled as she and Mal stood silently by the doorway as they watched Noah playing around with Mal's old uniform from his years as a beat cop. Mal watched his son dressed in his old uniform with his hat that was just a little too big for his tiny head, and he couldn't help but let out a deep chuckle.

Noah jumped at the sound as he quickly turned towards his parents, pointing a water gun at them.

**Noah:**" Freeze!"

Mal and Natara both put their hands in the air as they smiled while playing along.

**Natara:**" Uh-oh busted!"

**Mal:**" Okay take it easy! Don't shoot!"

**Noah:**" Why did you sneak up on me?"

**Mal:**" Well when your mother got home and couldn't find you she started to worry; what are you doing up here anyway?"

**Noah:**" I'm asking the questions, don't make me arrest you!"

Mal and Natara both laughed as they put their arms down. Mal took a step towards Noah as he stood with his hands rested on his hips.

**Mal:**" Alright then Officer Fallon, I've got a case for you. Yesterday, I found a broken vase hidden in the cabinet. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

Noah instantly looked at his dad with wide eyes as he shifted his weight from one foot to another.

**Noah:**" Errrm…okay! I admit it! I broke it! I'm sorry, it was an accident I swear!"

Mal's strict face quickly broke into a smile as he turned to face Natara as she smiled in return then glanced back to Noah.

**Natara:**" Come on Noah; you've got homework to do!"

Noah put the police hat back into a cardboard box as he smiled in excitement.

**Noah:**" Okay! I have a science project to do; Uncle Kai said he'd help me."

**Mal:**" Oh no! Not after last time!"

**Noah:**" Oh come on dad! It wasn't that bad!"

**Mal:**" The two of you set the kitchen on fire!"

**Noah:**" It was only a little explosion and it was Uncle Kai's fault!"

**Mal:**" NO!"

**Noah:**" Ugh fine!"

Noah muttered under his breath as he disappeared down the stairs. Natara shook her head as she glanced back towards Mal as he stood with a proud smile across his face.

**Natara:**" What are you smiling about?"

Mal glanced back to the cardboard box that held his old uniform and hat as his smile grew even wider.

**Mal:**" Officer Fallon."

Natara laughed as she walked over to Mal, taking his hand in hers and gently kissing him on his cheek.

**Natara:**" He looks up to you, you know."

Mal beamed with pride as he glanced back at Natara.

**Mal:**" I know...come on, we'd better make sure he doesn't cause any more damage to the house!"

**Natara:**" Good idea, although he's right. It was Kai's fault last time."

**Mal:**" Yeah? I'm still not taking any chances."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I'll post another one-shot about Noah soon! Please review! Jade xx**


End file.
